ducksfandomcom-20200214-history
My Other Half
/Allegiances/ Prologue (Brighty) He was there. I never knew how I felt until the journey started. I thought he was just a cat I could be friends with. But I was wrong. I couldn't help but love Rainwhisker, and he the same for me. He was all I wanted in my life. Rainwhisker was my dream. After the journey was over, I lost myself. I had no cat to tell my troubles to. Now I cry. Because Rainwhisker was more than a friend, or even a lover. He was my other half. Chapter One(Brighty) - Swallowtail "Swallowtail! We're leaving!" I woke up with a start to see Hawkfrost staring over me. "I'm sorry." I mewed. "I needed some rest." He grunted. "Well we're leaving the forest today. I hope you said your goodbyes." I nodded quickly, and scampered away. He was so rude! He still acted like he was deputy, even though Mistyfoot had come back quite awhile ago. Does he think he'll take her place? I crossed the low lying river, and scurried up SunningRocks. Sitting on them was Firestar. He directed me to the rest of the RiverClan cats who were huddling together. I sat next to Mosspelt. "Do you think we'll find the place we're looking for?" I mewed. Mosspelt looked up from licking Willowkit. "I hope so. I've already lost Waterkit. I don't want to lose my daughter as well." I nodded. "We have to find a place." I just hope we can. The day was a blur. I had never walked so far in my entire life. We finally stopped at Sunset in a barn belonging to some loners. I lay down, trying not to say much, when I saw the most amazing gray tom. He seemed so calm and collected, not scared out of his wits. I seemed content to just stare at him until my eyelids became heavy, and I was forced to shut them. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Hawkfrost's growl of hatred. Morning came all too fast. My head was spinning as Leopardstar began to rouse us all. Better catch up! I began to follow the blur of cats. Around Sun-High, I found myself in a lump of ThunderClan cats, one I knew to be Dustpelt, and the gray tom I had seen before. I tried not to make myself noticable, but the gray tom turned around and saw me. "Hi!" He mewed. "I'm Rainwhisker, and this is Dustpelt." Rainwhisker. What an amazing name Then I shook myself. "I'm Swallowtail. Nice to meet you." Rainwhisker began to talk about what was happening. The Great Journey, and how crazy it seemed that all the Clans were actually working together. I didn't even listen for most of it. I tried, but Rainwhisker's voice was just so perfect, I couldn't keep out of my daydream Then I snapped out of it. Don't be stupid! You're falling for a ThunderClan cat! You are RiverClan, and don't forget it! Chapter 2 (Duck) - Rainwhisker I silently trekked up the hill, there was a slight rain and I wondered how the RiverClan cats stood it, being wet all the time. I took a quick glance at the pretty she-cat, Swallowtail, who I had recently met, she seemed to be perfect. Even though she was a bit plump, that was normal for a RiverClan cat. She was the she-cat that I had looked for, so much like Sandstorm, in personality, it was scary. He had heard rumors that she was a great hunter, or fisher, whatever RiverClan called them, and he had admired her at Gatherings.